


even when absent

by persicae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persicae/pseuds/persicae
Summary: Hinata surprises Kageyama with a visit at the Adlers' gym, and then surprises him with a little more.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 18
Kudos: 209





	even when absent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChoAyako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoAyako/gifts).



“Kageyama!” Hinata yells as soon as he steps foot inside the gym. There’s delight in his voice as he waves wildly to draw Kageyama’s attention — as though Kageyama could ever miss him. “Surprise!”

There’s a brilliant grin on his face, as blinding as ever. Just the sight of it is enough to make Kageyama’s heart skip a beat.

Kageyama scowls back at him.

Hinata ignores the less than warm welcome, and comes jogging onto the court. He’s dressed in oversized sweats he’d stolen from Kageyama on his last visit, and he’s got his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. However, as expected, Hinata had stopped and changed into his volleyball shoes before coming in the gym.

Somehow, that makes Kageyama’s heart skip another beat.

“How did you get in here, Hinata?” This is not like when they’d snuck out to observe Shiratorizawa, or even Kageyama’s attempts to see what Oikawa had been doing at Aoba Johsai. The Adlers have a proper gym, with proper security, and Hinata is a member of a rival team — a rival team that’s in Tokyo, for that matter, not Sendai. Hinata is supposed to be staying in Tokyo until Kageyama takes the train down for the long weekend. With that thought, Kageyama blurts, “And _why_ are you here?”

“I missed you,” Hinata announces, crossing his arms and scowling back at Kageyama in the way Kageyama knows is supposed to mimic his own grumpy expression. “So I decided I’d just come up early this time. Why are you pouting? Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“And what, Yamato-san just decided to let you in?” Kageyama demanded.

Hinata looks up at Kageyama, guileless, golden eyes gleaming in his face with amusement and warmth. “Yes. I told him I was going to surprise my boyfriend since the Black Jackals had an unexpected extra two days off, and he let me in. It’s not like he hasn’t seen me around here before. He knows me, and you.”

That’s...true. Kageyama may have snuck him in after-hours before, just a few times. Or...or more than a few times. Yamato-san likes Osamu-san’s onigiri, and so it’s an easy bribe to offer, whether making sure that Kageyama can spend an extra hour of serving practice after everyone is gone, or sneaking Hinata in to play.

“So, Kageyama,” Hinata challenges, arms crossed and a sly expression on his face. “Aren’t you going to tell me you missed me?”

Kageyama’s cheeks suddenly turn scarlet and he turns his face away. Hinata has never failed at getting under his skin with his directness. “F-Fine. I missed you.”

Hinata laughs, then sheds the duffel bag so he can launch himself at Kageyama properly. His body fits against Kageyama’s own as perfectly as a volleyball fits in his palm. More softly, Kageyama mutters, “I’m glad you’re here.”

That earns him an extra squeeze and a hurried kiss from Hinata before he’s off, kicking off his sweatpants in the same direction as his duffel bag and pushing up his sleeves before yelling the familiar command, “Kageyama, set to me!”

“With what balls, stupid?” Kageyama rebuffs, gesturing at the empty cart. With a huff, Hinata scrambles around, splitting the court with Kageyama to retrieve the balls he’d been serving. It becomes a competition out of habit, each of them trying to carry the most balls in their arms. Kageyama wins, and even if privately he’ll admit that it’s only because his arms are longer and his hands are bigger, the way Hinata complains makes it too easy to lord it above him.

“Okay, _now_ set to me,” Hinata demands, standing next to the ball cart, practically vibrating with an excitement that resonates with something deep within Kageyama, warming his darkest corners in a way that Hinata manages to achieve even when absent.

Distantly, Kageyama wishes they still had Yacchi-san around to throw the ball to Kageyama. It’s much harder to do zero tempo hits when Hinata has to throw the ball to Kageyama first.

They do it anyways, of course. Difficulty is a perk, not a bug.

The sound of Hinata’s feet on the floor as he approaches for a spike does more to empty Kageyama’s mind of distracting thoughts than anything else.

_This angle. This spin. This arc._

A split second’s pause, and the sound of impact fills the quiet gym to the brim. It fills Kageyama’s chest, too.

Hinata doesn’t even hesitate before he’s grabbing another ball and throwing it to Kageyama, this time surprising Kageyama with a back slide that he uses to land a sharp cross-court shot that would have made Bokuto-san proud. Hinata goes in for a middle hit right above Kageyama’s head next. Kageyama matches him breathlessly, and it becomes a competition here, too — where will Hinata go?

Everywhere.

Hinata’s only limit is his own will, which is no limit at all.

There is no corner of the court that Hinata does not touch, sweat on his brow. Kageyama thinks of Oikawa-san suddenly, of how the one who leads isn’t the setter, but spiker, and that Kageyama must match pace with him. It’s advice that has served him unspeakably well in the intervening years, whether in setting for Daichi-san or Ushijima-san or Romero-san. However, with no one else has Kageyama felt the inexplicable and inescapable tug that makes him want to toss for Hinata more than anyone else even as he wants to compete against him.

It’s strange, and confusing, but Kageyama doesn’t care. The burst of joy that manifests in his chest when Hinata lands after the last ball has been hit and he turns to Kageyama makes him forget everything else.

Kageyama will never grow tired of this.

“Tobio?” Hinata asks in a soft voice, sounding surprised. The unexpected use of Kageyama’s given name makes Kageyama shiver faintly. Hinata studies Kageyama’s face. Kageyama doesn’t know what he’s giving away, only knows that Hinata has learned to read him better than anyone else.

Hinata smiles, and Kageyama’s blood flares.

It’s the same smile Hinata gives on the court when he’s about to do something devious.

“Tobio,” Hinata repeats in a much lower voice, lashes brushing his cheeks. Kageyama swallows and shifts his weight. Hinata’s sharp gaze sees it and the smile widens as he steps forward with the hunger of a crow. It stirs Kageyama’s hunger too. “Tobio, Tobio, tell me, just how _much_ did you miss me?”

“I always miss you,” Kageyama replies with a thoughtless degree of honesty. It doesn’t answer the question. It’s far more revealing, in fact, but though he flushes, he doesn’t take it back.

Hinata freezes for just a split second at that, head tilted, wondering expression on his face.

Then he dives in for the kill.

Kageyama’s breath leaves him when his back slams into the cool wooden floor, but with Hinata kissing him, he never has the chance to regain it. Hinata’s movements are as swift here as anywhere else, tongue teasing and darting against Kageyama’s lips. His fingers tug at Kageyama’s hair and thumbs stroke the curve of his ears. He perches his weight on top of Kageyama’s waist, small frame unable to settle any further down Kageyama’s body and still kiss him properly.

Kageyama doesn’t mind, though, because it gives him the chance to grip Hinata’s thighs hard enough to bruise, marveling at their width and the way they let him fly. The muscles shift beneath Kageyama’s hands with iron strength, making Kageyama’s skin feel hot. When Hinata pulls away, impish smile on his face, Kageyama refuses to let go of him, not even to pull his face in close again.

Hinata, the moron, decides that means he has permission to accost Kageyama’s throat, leaving bruises that his teammates will make fun of him for weeks. Or rather, all except Ushijima-san, who will probably ignore them as irrelevant, which will come as a great relief.

Not that Kageyama can find it in him to complain at the moment — Hinata’s practiced this with as much dedication as he’s practiced his serve, and his teeth nip just hard enough for Kageyama to moan in the half-lit gym. The noise is loud enough that Hinata bursts into giggles. Kageyama muffles him with another kiss. He might be smiling too, but wouldn’t admit it, not ever.

Not even if Hinata did that thing with his tongue again while rubbing his body against Kageyama’s in slow undulations that make Kageyama clutch at Hinata’s thighs. Kageyama moans again and reconsiders. Perhaps he would admit it, if Hinata asked while doing this. Even so, Kageyama keeps clutching Hinata’s thighs. They’re a very reasonable thing to clutch, all things considered. They make Kageyama feel steady.

However, Hinata’s body wriggles down Kageyama’s until finally Kageyama can’t hold onto him anymore, leaving a score of nail marks across Hinata’s thighs. Hinata shudders, making a soft little, “Uwah!” noise of delight. “Tobio, do you like my legs?” he demands.

“You know I do,” Kageyama grunts as Hinata settles between Kageyama’s thighs and shoves his shorts down over his dick.

Suddenly, Kageyama is extremely aware of how exposed they are, in the middle of a half-lit gym, air smelling of salonpas and Hinata, cold floor at his back a thrilling counterpoint to Hinata’s searing warmth. “A-Ah,” he stammers, “shouldn’t we — _Shouyou_!”

Kageyama finds it’s extremely difficult to care about having sex in the middle of the gym he practices at almost daily when Hinata Shouyou wraps his tight, burning hot mouth around Kageyama’s dick and deep-throats him.

“Fuck!” Kageyama shouts, extremely intelligently, and Hinata pinches his inner thigh, making him yelp. When Hinata sucks hard while rubbing the mark he left, however, Kageyama’s thoughts dissolve into white static. Hinata knows everything that makes Kageyama’s back bow, his shoulders fighting to grip Hinata’s shoulders despite the way the oversized sweatshirt keeps sliding up. Hinata finally pulls off him with a little pop while Kageyama’s cock slaps against his stomach with an embarrassing noise. Hinata yanks off the sweatshirt and tosses it aside, and Kageyama’s fingers tangle in his hair as Kageyama pulls him back down.

“Why didn’t you just do that in the first place,” Hinata complains, but he very unfairly starts sucking Kageyama’s dick again directly afterwards, which strangles Kageyama’s rejoinder in his throat.

Maybe he’s been on edge, knowing that he’d see Hinata soon, holding back from touching himself, from even thinking too much about Hinata, but his orgasm rushes towards him as quickly as a well-hit volleyball. His hips thrust up into Hinata’s mouth as he gasps, “Shouyou, I’m — Shouyou, fuck!”

Hinata’s tongue flicks against the underside of Kageyama’s dick in tandem with Kageyama’s thrusts, and Kageyama arches when he realizes he can feel the back of Hinata’s throat. Overwhelmed, and despite the fact that his shorts are still tangled around his thighs, he manages to get one leg over Hinata’s shoulder. With that and the hands in Hinata’s hair, Kageyama manages to trap him, choking, on Kageyama’s dick, just long enough for Kageyama to come in long, aching pulses.

Pleasure leaves him limp. It slides through his veins with all the sharpness and satisfaction of a perfect toss, but with the kind of spark beneath that, for once, has nothing to do with volleyball. Instead it has everything to do with the way Hinata’s hand grips Kageyama’s own as he coughs a little, cheeks red and eyes watering, before determinedly licking Kageyama clean even as he keeps hold of Kageyama’s hand.

Kageyama stares as Hinata wipes the back of his hand across his mouth and chin and then sits up and smiles the brightest yet. Kageyama doesn’t pretend that here, now, that smile is suddenly enough to blind him — after all, it would be a lie. That smile blinded him long ago, actually, but Kageyama’s never cared. Hinata chases after him, drags him forward, has always existed tangled up in him, and leaves Kageyama feeling not just wanted, but _needed_.

Like he won’t be forgotten, not even when absent.

For that, being blinded by Hinata’s joy is a gift, not a sacrifice.

“Come here, Shouyou,” Kageyama says gruffly, and tugs Hinata into his lap. As Hinata had done, Kageyama shoves Hinata’s shorts down just enough to reveal his dick, hard and flushed. Kageyama wraps his fingers around it and Hinata moans and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Open your eyes,” Kageyama commands, and Hinata shivers and cracks open one eye. Kageyama knows what his hands do to Hinata, and he rubs the calluses on his thumb in circles over Hinata’s dick while his hips jerk and he grips Kageyama’s shirt.

Hinata bites his lip, the other eye just barely peeking open before he throws his head back and moans, both eyes wide, and lifts himself up off Kageyama’s body just enough that he can fuck Kageyama’s hand. The muscles of his thighs flex with every shift, and Kageyama knows that the deep resonance in his core that Hinata stirs isn’t yet satiated. Kageyama’s free hand grabs Hinata’s ass and Hinata groans, even louder.

Distantly, Kageyama worries someone might find them, that he’ll be scolded and punished, but Hinata’s glowing bright, fucking Kageyama’s fist like he can’t think to do everything else. Then his eyes flash down and pin Kageyama against the floor even more thoroughly than Hinata’s weight ever could. He bites his lip again, cock leaking against Kageyama’s fingers. Kageyama tightens his grip, uses his hand on Hinata’s ass to encourage him to fuck faster, harder.

Hinata does, following Kageyama’s lead, or maybe Kageyama has been following Hinata’s — it doesn’t matter.

All that matters is Kageyama feels seen, when Hinata comes in long white stripes across Kageyama’s belly and shirt.

In the aftermath, they lay together, covered in more bodily fluids than should probably be exposed in the gym. Kageyama feels bad about dirtying such a sacred place, but not enough to actually regret it. And certainly not enough to stop this from happening again.

“We’re gross,” Kageyama announces all the same. “Yamato-san or someone else might come by. We should clean up and go home.”

Hinata makes a face that suggests moving is the last thing he’s interested in doing, and then laces their fingers together. Kageyama’s dirty fingers, in fact. After a moment of consideration, Hinata licks them clean while Kageyama stares at him, open-mouthed. That hunger stirs, and Hinata’s smug smile makes Kageyama abruptly sit upright.

He bangs their heads together in the process, and Hinata yelps. “Bakageyama!” he complains, rubbing it, but Kageyama just lifts them both to their feet and kisses him until he shuts up.

“We should go home, Hinata. _Shouyou_ ,” Kageyama says, cheeks ablaze, but he manages to keep his voice steady as he adds, “Couches are a lot more comfortable than wooden floors.”

Hinata narrows his eyes, but there’s an undeniable glint in them. “What about our bed?”

Kageyama clears his throat. “We’re not going to make it to the bed.”

Hinata beams, and yanks his shorts up. “Nets first, then the first one back to your apartment gets to tell the loser what to do. All night. Deal?” 

Kageyama grins. He might think of Hinata even while absent, but Hinata here, beside him, is best of all.

But that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to take advantage of a shortcut or two in order to ensure he wins.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Ayako, who is on the front lines of this crisis. I can't do much for you, but hopefully this makes life a little less terrible for even a little while <3 <3 <3 stay as safe as you can, and let yourself rest
> 
> My greatest thanks to Essie for betaing, and you can always find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosa_persicae)!


End file.
